Electronic circuits, such as integrated microcircuits, are used in a variety of products, from automobiles to microwaves to personal computers. Designing and fabricating microcircuit devices typically involves many steps, sometimes referred to as the “design flow.” The particular steps of a design flow often are dependent upon the type of microcircuit, its complexity, the design team, and the microcircuit fabricator or foundry that will manufacture the microcircuit. Typically, software and hardware “tools” verify the design at various stages of the design flow by running software simulators and/or hardware emulators. These steps aid in the discovery of errors in the design, and allow the designers and engineers to correct or otherwise improve the design. These various microcircuits are often referred to as integrated circuits (IC's).
Several steps are common to most design flows. Initially, the specification for a new circuit is transformed into a logical design, sometimes referred to as a register transfer level (RTL) description of the circuit. With this logical design, the circuit is described in terms of both the exchange of signals between hardware registers and the logical operations that are performed on those signals. The logical design is typically described by a Hardware Design Language (HDL), such as the Very high speed integrated circuit Hardware Design Language (VHDL). The logic of the circuit is then analyzed, to confirm that it will accurately perform the functions desired for the circuit.
After the accuracy of the logical design is confirmed, it is converted into a device design by synthesis software. The device design, which is typically in the form of a schematic or netlist, describes the specific electronic devices (such as transistors, resistors, and capacitors) that will be used in the circuit, along with their interconnections. This device design generally corresponds to the level of representation displayed in conventional circuit diagrams. The relationships between the electronic devices are then analyzed, to confirm that the circuit described by the device design will correctly perform the desired functions. This analysis is sometimes referred to as “formal verification.” Additionally, preliminary timing estimates for portions of the circuit are often made at this stage, using an assumed characteristic speed for each device, and incorporated into the verification process.
Once the components and their interconnections are established, the design is again transformed, this time into a physical design that describes specific geometric elements. This type of design often is referred to as a “layout” design. The geometric elements, which typically are polygons, define the shapes that will be created in various layers of material to manufacture the circuit. Typically, a designer will select groups of geometric elements representing circuit device components (e.g., contacts, channels, gates, etc.) and place them in a design area. These groups of geometric elements may be custom designed, selected from a library of previously-created designs, or some combination of both. Lines are then routed between the geometric elements, which will form the wiring used to interconnect the electronic devices. Layout tools (often referred to as “place and route” tools), such as Mentor Graphics' IC Station or Cadence's Virtuoso, are commonly used for both of these tasks.
Integrated circuit layout descriptions can be provided in many different formats. The Graphic Data System II (GDSII) format is popular for transferring and archiving two-dimensional graphical IC layout data. Among other features, it contains a hierarchy of structures, each structure containing layout elements (e.g., polygons, paths or poly-lines, circles and textboxes). Other formats include an open source format named Open Access, Milkyway by Synopsys, Inc., EDDM by Mentor Graphics, Inc., and the more recent Open Artwork System Interchange Standard (OASIS) proposed by Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International (SEMI). These various industry formats are used to define the geometrical information in integrated circuit layout designs that are employed to manufacture integrated circuits. Once the microcircuit device design is finalized, the layout portion of the design can be used by fabrication tools to manufacturer the device using a photolithographic process.
There are many different fabrication processes for manufacturing a circuit, but most processes include a series of steps that deposit layers of different materials on a substrate, expose specific portions of each layer to radiation, and then etch the exposed (or non-exposed) portions of the layer away. For example, a simple semiconductor device component could be manufactured by the following steps. First, a positive type epitaxial layer is grown on a silicon substrate through chemical vapor deposition. Next, a nitride layer is deposited over the epitaxial layer. Then specific areas of the nitride layer are exposed to radiation, and the exposed areas are etched away, leaving behind exposed areas on the epitaxial layer, (i.e., areas no longer covered by the nitride layer). The exposed areas then are subjected to a diffusion or ion implantation process, causing dopants, for example phosphorus, to enter the exposed epitaxial layer and form charged wells. This process of depositing layers of material on the substrate or subsequent material layers, and then exposing specific patterns to radiation, etching, and dopants or other diffusion materials, is repeated a number of times, allowing the different physical layers of the circuit to be manufactured.
Each time that a layer of material is exposed to radiation, a mask must be created to expose only the desired areas to the radiation, and to protect the other areas from exposure. The mask is created from circuit layout data. That is, the geometric elements described in layout design data define the relative locations or areas of the circuit device that will be exposed to radiation through the mask. A mask or reticle writing tool is used to create the mask based upon the layout design data, after which the mask can be used in a photolithographic process. The image created in the mask is often referred to as the intended or target image, while the image created on the substrate by employing the mask in the photolithographic process is referred to as the printed image.
As designers and manufacturers continue to increase the number of circuit components in a given area and/or shrink the size of circuit components, the shapes reproduced on the substrate become smaller and are placed closer together. This reduction in feature size increases the difficulty of faithfully reproducing the image intended by the layout design onto the substrate. As a result, current manufacturing yields have declined compared to, for example earlier 0.35 μm or the 0.25 μm process technology nodes. Additionally, manufacturing yields at these smaller nodes are difficult to stabilize even after manufacturing processes have been refined.
A principal reason for declining yields is that, as feature sizes shrink, the dominant cause of defects change. At larger process technologies, yield limitation is dominated by random defects. Despite the best clean room efforts, particles still find a way to land on chips or masks, causing shorts or opens. In smaller process technologies, for example, the nanometer process technologies, the dominant source of yield loss is pattern-dependent effects. These defects are a result of the design's features being smaller than the wavelength of the electromagnetic radiation (e.g. the light) that is being used in the lithographic manufacturing process. As a result, the physical effects of the radiation at these smaller feature sizes must be accounted for.
Various common techniques exist for mitigating these pattern dependant effects. For example, optical process correction (OPC), use of phase shift masks (PSM), or other resolution enhancement techniques (RET) are commonly employed to prepare physical layout designs for manufacturing. Additionally, physical verification techniques that assist in accounting for issues such as planerization and antenna effects are also employed on physical layout designs. Although these extensive modifications to the physical layout design produce a layout design that is virtually unrecognizable by the designer, the resulting manufactured circuit typically matches the designer's intent.
As explained above, resolution enhancement techniques optimize the mask or reticle in order to increase the fidelity of the optical lithographic process. In addition to this, designers typically optimize the mask in tandem with the light source of the optical lithographic process. This is typically referred to as source mask optimization (SMO).
As source mask optimization adjusts the mask variables and the light source variables in tandem, it requires a significant amount of computational resources. In fact, performing source mask optimization on an entire integrated circuit design file would take years to complete. For example, it often takes a few days to perform source mask optimization on layout design sections as small as a few hundred square nanometers. Whereas an entire layout design may be a few hundred millimeters squared. As a result, source mask optimization is currently performed only on select sections of a design, and the balance of the layout design then normally receives only conventional resolution enhancement treatments. Accordingly, techniques to accelerate source mask optimization and also techniques to more appropriately select areas within a design on which to perform source mask optimization are desired in the art.